the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Death - Chapter Five
Willow looks around the place she's walking through, Which seems to look like an abandoned hospital, Blood spattered all over the walls, cold glass on the floor, and dirt that you couldn't tell was either paint or apart of the floor's planning. Willow walked passed to what seemed like an old cafeteria, starving, Willow enters the cafeteria, seeing two elders and one young woman. An old man, an old woman, and young girl with black hair. She walks over to the three, "Excuse me, Do you have any idea where am I?" Willow asked. The old woman looked her, smiling, "Willow," she said. Willow looked at the woman, since she never knew the lady in her life who happened to know Willow's name. "Um, do I know you?" Willow asked, confused. A silence shut the old woman down who began to cry in sorrow, Willow jumps back and asks the young woman who was reading a book. "How about you? Do you know where I am?" Willow asked, the young woman looked up from her book, "You're at Danae's Hospital, I'm Sahara, nice to meet you, Willow." Sahara said, "Danae's Hospital? Is this new? I've never been here or seen it here before..." Willow sat down next to Sahara, "That's because Eric Sweet and Sophie Danae created this hospital for the people who need to be eliminated. Why are you here?" Sahara explained. Eliminated? Sophie Danae? But didn't she die last year or so? Willow thought, she takes a strand out of her hair and sighs, "I don't know why I'm here...." Willow said. Sahara looks at Willow with blank face, "You must be the new girl here then..." Sahara said, "New? You mean, Someone admitted me here?" Willow asked, "Yes, But-" Sahara was interuppted by another young woman who looked similar around to her age, "Sahara, it's time for your daily seringe and nap..." the young woman said, Sahara looked at the woman and looked back at Willow, she mouthes the words Talk to you later leaving Willow hopeless into where she's at. Willow sighes and sits next to the old man who was watching the soap opera The Young and The Restless, "Do you know who admitted me here?" Willow asked the man, he looked grumpy while watch Y&R, but what can you say? Victor almost being killed is a big no-no to the Soap Opera, Anyways, "Do I look like the Receptionest?" the man said and continued watching tv, Willow sighs and walks to the entrance of the hospital, getting her hopes up, she's sees a door that leads outside. She looks around, seeing no one in the entrance. She quickly runs out the Hospital, only to almost get her throat sliced, Something pulls her back inside, creating a terrified Willow. ---- "Have any of you thought of calling Willow?" Izzy suggested, "How can we call her, We don't have her phone number-" John was interupted by Joy's burst, "Don't be so stupid, She's my cousin, Of course I have her phone number." Joy pulled out her iPhone, dialing Willow's number. Willow feels something ringing in her back pocket, she picks it up, "Hello?" Willow answered, Joy smiled at the others around her, "Willow, it's Joy, Where are you?" Joy asked. The lines between Willow and Joy begin to break, "Who is this? I can't hear you..." Willow said. "Willow?" Joy yelled. A scream is then heard between the lines. "Willow?!" Joy is left with nothing. ---- "Guys, I heard a scream..." Joy looked at the others. "A scream from Willow?" Amber asked, "Duh.." John said. "I alright came up with an idea!" Mara said, who was dying to share her thoughts with the group. All eyes were on her. "Me, Rachel, and Jerome will try to track down the phone number's address and then Amber, Izzy, and Theresa will visit the place, and this Isabelle and John to look after the place." Mara explained. "I can work with that, Plus, I'm the girl with the most weapons here." Izzy pulled out her metal pipes, gun, and pocket knife. "And, I have my killer heels." Amber smiled, Mara rolls her eyes, "Amber, what do you're heels have to do with this?" she asked. "Mara darling, when I say killer and heels, Violence will be solved with this." Amber flips her hair and winks, even making Jerome smile. "Whatever. Anyways, We should do this now." Mara sighs and shakes her head. "Yes." The gang said. "5,4,3,2,1, B Team." The gang said, they put their right hand on their right eye and walk off to their tasks. ---- Sorry if this chapter seems short, It's mostly about Where Willow's at and how she's trying to escape, plus the B Team trying to find her. Category:Blog posts